I Make Her Say
by misfitdreams
Summary: drugs, sex, football...all of these can potentially ruin everything that you have. but in the end, of course you decide to do it anyways. T. Hiatus for now, will be rewriting the entire story from scratch.
1. Chapter 1

**I MAKE HER SAY.**

"_truth is, everyone's gonna hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for." – __**Bob **__Marley_

_I opened my eyes slowly, lifting my head up & groaning. Hungover again. I looked around and groaned again. Major headache. I sighed & grabbed onto the chair on the side of me tightly, using it to help me stand up. I kept looking around. Beer cans were just about everywhere. & I mean everywhere. In the kitchen sink, in the bathroom, in my bedroom, and even in our pool in the backyard. I sighed and stumbled to the kitchen and popped 2 Aspirins in my mouth, quickly swallowing them. People were sleeping on the floor, beer cans cradled in their hands. It was like the high school scene you see in all the Hollywood movies. Kids, some with a bright future ahead of them just heading for disaster. I was one of those kids. I was a high school junior. In all AP classes, high GPA, and yet, I was the cover boy for high school bad boy. I did drugs. All kinds. I drank beer, vodka, you name it. And I had countless sex...meaningless sex. I was the cover boy from what a bright future, could kill you. Destroy you. Take away everything you loved...and everything you thought you loved. Name it. I was headed down that path._

**XxX**

I walked into my school. North Shore High School. It's in Illinois. I walked down the hallway to my locker as guys high fived me, and girls stared at me. What a good life. I winked at some of the hottest girls and walked to my locker, putting in my combination, and then opening it. I could feel the eyes of girls swooning over me even though my back was to the world. I took out my AP Math book and then closed my locker. I walked to my group of friends & high fived them with my free hand. The cheerleaders in our little group just fell over me. Including Nicole, the head one.

She's had a crush on me since we met, way back in kindergarten. I had a crush on her in 5th grade, and since she found out, she still thinks I like her to this day. Years later.

"Hi Nick!", Nicole said, jumping forward & smiling hugely at me. "Uh hi...," I said, with a fake smile. Really fake. She smiled back & giggled. I fake chuckled. The way you see in all those tv shows when they're around someone they don't like but they don't wanna hurt their feelings.

"So, Homecoming's in 3 weeks..", Nicole said as the group began following me as I walked, her by my side. I shrugged.

"Yeah..."

She smiled sweetly at me and kept looking at me as we walked side by side. "Who are you taking?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Either i've already slept with all the girls in this school, or I hate every single one of them."

She giggled, "do you hate me?"

My eyed widened. I put together the most happiest fake smile I could, "No I don't," I said through clenched teeth. She squealed and hugged me tightly. I weakly hugged back, and flinched when she gave my cheeks a peck. Thank god the bell rang.

I ran inside my AP math class, heading straight for my desk. but then, I tripped.

Soon enough, everyone started laughing at me while I was left to lay there in embarrassment & pain, while everyone dived in & made my self-esteem sink lower than it already was. I groaned and looked up. My eyes caught the eyes of a brunette who was sitting in her seat, not laughing, but staring at me as if she cared if I was okay or not. Once she saw me lift up my head, she smiled a little, and watched as I stood up & sat down in my seat diagonal from her.

"Okay, class, stop laughing at Nick!," Mrs. Johnson bellowed, slamming her meter stick down on Joe's desk, my 'best friend' who was also laughing at me.

Then everyone shut up.

"Okay. Now on to classtime!"

I chuckled a little and opened my notebook open to a clean page, and then started doing the work that were on the board. It was all silent expect for some coughs and sneezes, but other than that, it was dead silent. I looked up at Mrs. Johnson, and saw her feet up on her desk, and her cold, green eyes glued to the People magazine she was reading. It was disgusting. I made a face and then went back to working on my work. 3 minutes later, the girl who stared at me when I looked up stood up. She was wearing Daisy Dukes, which showed off her long tan legs, black converse, and a loose white V-neck.

Long story short, she. Looked. Hot. Not hot actually…more like gorgeous. Strikingly gorgeous. Beautiful. Pretty. You name every word to describe a pretty girl, she was it. I bit my lip & gulped as my eyes trailed from her shoes, her long tan legs, her curvy, round waist, her hips, her hair, and her face when she turned around. When she turned around, I looked back down at my paper, trying not to make my staring obvious. I guess she knew I was staring at her, because when I slightly looked up again, she was smirking at me. I chuckled a little and ripped my paper out of my notebook, standing up and walking to Mrs. Johnson's desk. When I started my walk back, I noticed that the girl was staring at me. I watched her & her eyes trailed down from my face, to my muscles, to my chest(which was slightly see through because I was wearing a white V-neck), to my legs & shoes, then up my thighs. Finally her eyes landed & stayed put on my crotch. I smirked. I smirked, smirked, and smirked. I sat back down and kept smirking when her eyes stayed glued to my crotch. And then the bell rang, signaling that first period was over.

I stood up and grabbed my books. I started walking toward the door, and I walked straight to my locker down the hall from the classroom. I opened my locker hearing my name being screaming. _Oh. Shit. _I looked up & my eyes widened. I saw that brunette girl mouthing something that looked like "that's him.." and then Nicoles face popped up in front of mine.

I jumped and screamed a little.

"What the hell Nicole? You scared the shit out of me!", I yelled, slamming my locker as I grabbed my gym uniform from my backpack.

She shrugged, "sorry?"

I rolled my eyes and then began walking toward the gym, glaring at the floor. I. was. Pissed.

I normally get pissed off when someone scares me. I saw Paranormal Activity 2 the day before Halloween with my then girlfriend, and got pissed off when a worker scared me, wearing a Jason mask. I wouldn't talk to anyone after that.

I changed into my gym uniform (yellow t-shirt with blue shorts.) and ran out. I followed the group who I came to know who was in my gym class, and smirked when the teacher announced we'd be running the 3 mile trail run starting today.

I'm the fucking boss at running. Running trails that is. We all got ready & I looked around to see my completion. Bunch of kids wearing glasses, some tying their shoes, and then one person caught my eye.

Standing next to me was the girl who I had caught staring at me back in AP math. I smirked.

"so your in my gym class too," I said, running in place a little when the teacher walked away to find her whistle.

She looked up at me, and chuckled, "I guess I am."

I bit my lip and looked around, trying to sound cool.

"So….what's your name?," I said, running in place again and looking at her.

She looked back at me and smiled weakly.

"Miley."

I raised my eyebrows. What the hell. What kind of a name is Miley?

I smiled back at her nonetheless, & put my hand out, "Nick. Nick Jonas."

Only instead she didn't shake my hand. She took off running. What the hell. And then I realized that the whistle had blown and the time to finish the trail started now.

When I realized I was the only one at the starting point left, I took off sprinting. Soon enough, I was running beside Miley at the front of the pack. No one slowed down. They all wanted to be in the front. Like I'll let them. I kept running with Miley as I noticed the trail was almost done and the time was gonna be up soon.

I decided to make an attempt to make conversation with her, "so, where are you from?"

She looked up at me. "California. But I was born in Nashville."

I chuckled. "so your parents move you from a place like California, all the way here to the Midwest, in Illinois, where the winters get so cold and the summers get so hot?"

"My dad got promoted."

"Promoted from where?"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

I chuckled a little and stopped running as we finished the trail and sat on the grass to wait for the others to finish.

"Maybe. Or maybe I wanna get to know you."

She looked at me and shrugged. "You've never paid any attention to me before…your always around your girlfriend…"

I took a drink of my water from my water bottle I set down there and looked at her confused. "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

She ran a hand through her hair and kept looking at me, "clingy brunette. Green eyes, head cheerleader, not the smartest light bulb ever..ring a bell?"

"Nicole? She's not my girlfriend. In fact, she's not even my friend."

She stood up as the other people began closing in, "then what is she? She's always going on about you two are so in love when half the time your fucking a random girl at a party, or making out with a random girl at a party."

I turned my head and looked at the trees, trying to hide my surprised and shocked face, "how do you know I do all that?"

She crossed her arms and laughed. "It's obvious. Popular guy, football captain, the guy that every girl wants to date, there had to be someone inside just waiting to watch you crumble and lose everything you have…and never regain everything you already lost."

I bit my lip. "What are you talking about?," I mumbled and stood up with her as we began walking back to the schools gymnasium. She kept her arms crossed as we walked side by side.

"You think you have the school wrapped around your finger. None of them know what's hiding behind all that," she mumbled, walking closer to me so no one else would hear our conversation.

"What are you talking about? You don't know what you're saying."

She grabbed my arm and stopped walking, which made me turn toward her.

"Then listen to me and tell me if I'm wrong or not. Both your parents died when you were a little kid. Everyone knows you have 3 brothers. No one knows where they are & no teacher speaks of them," she started. I gulped. "You were in foster care for months until a family finally adopted you. As the years went by, you kept getting in trouble. Getting expelled, suspended, you even had a charge against you for assault for spraying your biology teacher with silly spray and she had a allergic reaction. Finally, your new family moved here. To Evanston. You got high grades, high enough to be put in advanced. You were picked as captain of the football team, every girl wanted you. But because your adoptive parents are out of town a lot, you throw huge parties everyone expect people like me get invited to. Now am I wrong or right."

I bit my lip and looked away, my eyes blinking over and over again. Kind of in shock. "How do you know all that?"

"Unlike half the people in this damn school, I actually pay attention to people."

"How'd you find all that out about me though?"

I watched her as she bit her lip. "Is one of your brother's names Joe?"  
I nodded slowly.

"I know all that because I dated him."

I stared at her. "You dated my older brother and didn't tell me about it?"

"You never asked, and as far as I'm concerned, you were never my friend, so don't go off acting like I should tell you stuff when I don't even know you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I MAKE HER SAY.**

_"a girl doesn't need **anyone **who doesn't need **her." **- Marilyn **Monroe**_

_I opened my eyes, quickly looking around at the surrounding area. Where the Hell was I? I groaned and brought a hand to my face, rubbing my eyes. I didn't remember anything. I sighed. I heard people talking and laughing, and the sound of loud, obnoxious rap music began to play. And then it hit me. I was at my own home. I remember, Joe announced the so called, "party of the year" at our house during the senior lunch hour. I sighed and looked at the time. Just 11 o'clock, parents weren't gonna be home for a long time. I groaned and looked down at my body, realizing I was still in the clothes from the school day. I shook my head and sat up, looking around my room. I had fell asleep. I felt something hard touch my hip. I looked to the side and noticed my math book. I fell asleep while doing homework, that's not a shock. I shook my head and opened the door, already seeing the flashing lights from the top of the stairs. Leave it to Joe to forget about his little brother and throw a party. I began looking for my older brother, pushing past the crowds of people grinding and drinking. As I was walking, I saw a group of people, my age, standing in the corner, smoking, and just watching the party go on and on. I bit my lip and walked faster. The temptation was killing me. I was already beginning to stop doing all the things people were doing, in my own house. and then it pressures to come back. I can't let it. I walked even faster. where the Hell was Joe? I decided to go outside. I could see the pool lights from the sliding door in the kitchen, and people jumping in the pool. He had to be here, where else could he go? I walked outside, and looked for my brother admist all the darkness. I noticed a guy with dark hair laying down on our lounge chair, and a **gorgeous **brunette, sitting beside him. They appeared to__be kissing. As I got closer and closer, I realized who those two people were. And the sight itself broke my heart._

**_Xxx_**

**Nick**

I walked out of the locker room, thinking about what Miley had told me. Out of all the things that were running through my head at that moment, one thing was bugging me. Why couldn't my own brother trust me enough to tell me who he was dating. Me and Joe told each other almost everything. There were some things that kept quiet, like my drug use, but that's different. It's a girl. a simple girl, and he couldn't tell me who he was dating. Unless he was hiding something...?

No, he couldn't be hiding something, why would he? He had no reason to not trust me. Just because I did the things I do, it doesn't make me untrustworthy. But I needed to find out why. Why he couldn't tell me he was dating Miley. It would be bugging me for the rest of the day if I didn't find out.

I wiped the remaining beads of sweat off my forehead, pushing the gym doors open, watching as students walked up and down the hallway, talking. I guess you can say I almost ruled the school. _almost. _I was only a junior. There was one guy who ruled the school. Joe himself. The similar thing between me and him, other than being related, is that girls fell all over us every day. It didn't matter if I had a girlfriend, girls flirted and flirted, threw themselves like trash at us. It's crazy what people will do just to get popular. I began walking, trying to get to my locker, which I was glad to say, didn't have the usual group of junior cheerleaders standing around it. It was a good thing.

I opened my locker, and started searching for my lunch money. Here's what sucks about high school. The cliques. It didn't matter what high school you went to, it was all the same. They label you. I wouldn't say i'm unhappy with what I have in high school. I **_like _**being popular. What sucks about it is you don't know if you can always get what you want.

The loud talking in the hallways stopped. I looked up. Only the noise of feet shuffling across the hallway were heard. People were shocked at this very moment.

Miley walked down the hallway, smiling at every person who she walked past. She was glowing. No one dared to move. No one had ever had the guts to do this, knowing they had a chance of getting laughed at. No one simply had the confidence to say a little hello. It got even more quiet (if possible) when she walked past Nicole, that smile still planted on her face. Then as soon as she came, she left.

Everyone had the look of shock on their face. Everyone kept to the people in their specific "clique" never talking to other person unless you were in class and it was needed. She..that beautiful creature walked past everyone, lighting up the faces filled with gray and despair, no matter if they were shocked someone had the guts. No one knew it just yet, but this girl; she was the picture and imagination of what everyone used to be. What this school used to be. Full of light.

The hallway soon filled up with noise, and the bell soon went off, students rushing and rushing to their next class. I soon followed.

Inside my classroom, there she was. She was sitting there, that smile gone as she doodled mindlessly on a piece of notebook paper. _Are those hearts? what's she drawing? _

The only seat in the room that was empty, belonged to the one next to her. No student dared to sit next to her. It felt like she was here all along, but yet, everyone noticed her now. I slumped down in my seat, and slowly pulled out my notebook. I leaned my head over and tried to see what she was drawing.

It looked like she was doodling someones name in the hearts she drew moments before. What were they though?

I bit my lip and looked at the board, gulping as I felt someone's eyes on me, I was guessing, from her. I heard a piece of paper being crumpled and then shoved into something that sounded like a bag. _shit._

The class went on without any other distractions. I felt myself wonder, what name she was doodling, if that was she was doing. Was it Jake, the blond haired linebaker, the smile that can charm any girl, Ryan; the shaggy haired skateboarder, was it Joe; the dark haired quarterback, supposedly her ex-boyfriend...

or was it _me? _17 years old, standing in the shadow of his older brother, second choice was always what I would be. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I was praying for it to be me. I wouldn't have a reason to follow her body everywhere she went like a lost puppy. I wouldn't have a reason that my heart stung with jealously when she talked to other guys.

Somewhere, also in the back of my mind, it felt like I already knew the answer.

**Joe**

I felt my feet hit the cold grass. I looked around and then ran for the tree, the one oh-so familiar. I climbed up it as best as I could, trying not to let the joint in my pocket fall out as I got to the branch. I looked at the doors and smiled when I noticed the lights were still on. _She's still awake, _I thought, getting ready to jump to her balcony.

I always made her happy when I did this. When we were dating and I could call her mine. She said it reminded her of a prince coming to save his princess. Of course, that was when things were much simpler.

I couldn't take not seeing her anymore. I just needed to see her face. My feet landed on the hard floor. I made sure the joint I had in my pocket was still there, and walked to the doors leading to her bedroom. I took a deep breath and knocked on it, tapping my feet.

I heard shuffling across the floor, and then finally, she opened the door. she stared at me, and looked away, almost awkwardly.

"What are you doing here Joe" she whispered, finally looking up at me. I looked at her piecering blue eyes, and smiled. "I needed to see you," I foolishly whispered, smiling.

She shook her head and let me inside her room.

"You're not supposed to be here" she mumbled, laying back down on her bed after closing the doors. I shrugged.

"I miss you" I mumbled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She jumped up and glared.

"Don't you even do that Joe. You're the one who broke up with me. Now tell me what you want and then go." She hissed, crossing her arms with that little pout. Aw, she looks so cute when she's mad.

I looked around the room, finding a way for my words to come out. "I want you back" I whispered, looking up at her. She shook her head and looked down.

"you had me," she whispered, finally looking up at me. I looked down. "You know, it seems that you only want me when you can't have me," she whispered, hugging her pillow.

I looked up, "If I can't have you, can I just stay for awhile..?" I looked at her with gleam in my eyes. She sighed and nodded.

A few hours went by and she was asleep. I was sitting in the chair that was by her desk. I stared at her. She looked gorgeous when she slept. I wanted to walk over and sleep with her. Not have sex, but like they do in the movies and just lay there and sleep. But I couldn't. She was utterly fascinating, and I was utterly boring. So I got up and walked out. I jumped onto the tree and onto the grass. She was like a firestorm waiting to explode.

I walked back home, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay! I finally updated this story! I think it's chopped up and thrown around, mostly because I came up with everything I typed in this chapter as I was typing Nick's part. I don't know, I just wanted to get something out for you guys, and i'm gonna be so busy this upcoming week, maybe until September? Not totally far away. There are some stuff in here that I used from a tv show or a book. So, I don't own any of the people, or anything. And at the beginning, if you couldn't tell, that's something that's gonna happen in one of the chapters coming up soon. I wouldn't say I worked had on this chapter, because it's my first weekend after school started and I already got a project due which I have to present tomorrow, and I hate presenting. **

**the last line at the very end where it says "_if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane," _that is from the book Looking for Alaska, so obivously I didn't come up with that myself. I had that line in my head as I was typing it, and I couldn't resit using it. School did start on Thursday. This would've come out faster, but my laptop charger broke and my laptop is dead until I get a new recharger, which sucks cause I had all of my stuff on it. And If anybody is from England, i've been praying for you ever since the riots started there, and I haven't heard anything about that in awhile, so i'm assuming that everything is under control there, yes? :) Oh, and I am really interested in the tv show Skins. I don't live in England so we don't have that here in America. We did have the US Skins, but I didn't watch it. It got cancled though, so I have to watch the UK Skins on Netflix, neither of which I own.**

**Reviews make me very happy. I do have a Twitter, and if you want it, PM me and i'll give you my username, i'd rather not give it out here for personal reasons, so :).**

**I hope I didn't do too bad on this chapter, and I hope you guys like it. So, it's already 5 in the afternoon, and i am dreading going to school tomorrow and presenting.**

**And please. If you read this and do that story alert, please review it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I MAKE HER SAY.**

_"girls fall in **love** with what they see. boys fall in **love **with what they hear. thats why girls where makeup, and boys **lie."**_

_- wiz **khalifa**_

**Nick.**

I think today just might be one of the best days so far. it's Friday, of course. Today, the varsity team has their weekly football game, and the fact that i'm on the team just made my mood 100x times better than it was when I woke up, just half an hour ago.

Right now, I was in the car with Joe. We were having a rare awkward silence. I don't know if ti was because we stopped talking to each other for so long, to be faced when something like this time to talk didn't come as naturally as it did when I was in junior high. It didn't feel so good, having this silence with your own brother.

"so...do you have a girlfriend?"

I felt myself chuckle when he said that. He wouldn't find it surprising of course, and I had built up a rep for having a new girlfriend every few weeks or so. But it didn't matter that I didn't have a girlfriend, and I was secretly hoping that the one girl I wanted would want me too. You didn't hear that.

"Nah..." I mumbled, tapping my knee, awkwardness really taking it's toll.

"Probably because you've already dated almost every girl in this school," he said. I could see a smirk creeping up on his face. I don't know if I should be happy that the brother i've always had was slowly coming back, or the fact that he just basically called me a manwhore.

Either way, I forced myself to show that I didn't care what he said.

I forced myself to laugh, and tried not to clench my teeth in front of him. "funny." I mumbled, shaking my head and turning to look out the window.

I would honestly do anything to get out of this car. But whats the harm of having a little revenge?

As he kept driving, I noticed him park in his regular spot.

"I learned from the best."

"What?" he turned to look at me, grabbing his backpack from the backseat.

"You know...breaking girls hearts, walking and talking like I owned the school, basically to put it lightly, being a manwhore...I learned it all from the best," and to add it off, I sent a cold, devlish smirk his way.

I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and opened the door, slamming it once my feet hit the ground. I could picture him sitting there, his mouth wide open, shocked that his little brother. Little innocent Nick, fired back at him with his own game. I felt proud. I felt like a winner. I felt like a boss (**a/n: hehe).**

I walked down the hallway, people shouting words of encouragement and giving me high fives, while I got some winks from girls. I took out my French book and turned, closing my locker, when I bumped into someone.

"Are you serious?"

I looked up after hearing that high pitched gasp and chuckled.

"Oh Stewart!"

She hissed at me and got back on her feet. "Look at what you did!" she screamed at me, groaning and throwing the cup away in the trash can. I smirked, watching her dap at her chest, the shirt doing little to cover up her fully developed breasts.

I smiled while watching her and took off my letterman jacket, handing it out to her. "Wear this, it should cover you up."

She looked from me, to the jacket with what seemed like digust in her eyes. "Come on! Take it, i'm not sick," I said, pushing it closer to her. She sighed and slipped her arms into it, fitting it so it would almost cover the stain on her v-neck.

"I'm sorry, it's just that i'm..very moody lately." She sighed and grabbed her French book to the floor, me holding mine close.

"Care to explain?"

She sighed and started walking with me to our French class. "It's nothing really...just that an ex-boyfriend came to my house a few nights ago, and he wants me back." I noticed it was a sensitive topic, whoever this ex was. Time to be the good guy and be there to listen. "Tell me more."

She sighed again. "Me and him broke up a few months ago, and everything was going good until he came back. Now i'm confused if I really want him back, or if I want somebody else."

"So you have feelings for someone else?"

She stopped in her tracks and froze. Jackpot. "Um..."

I shrugged, "you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna, I get it." On the inside, I wanted to shake her until she would tell me. First who this ex-boyfriend was, and who this guy she probably liked was. I was hoping...

She sighed and nodded, stopping in front of me once we reached our class. "Thank you for listening I guess..."

I made sure to smile extra charmingly at her. "It was no problem." I mumbled, following her into the classroom and sitting down.

Throughout that entire class, I watched her. I watched her every move, and when she looked up I jerked away like a kindergardener with their first crush. I was like a fucking love sick puppy, it disgusted me how much I appeared to be falling for her so quickly.

"Nick!"

I opened my eyes and looked around, everyone staring at me, and the teacher tapping her foot. "uh yes?"

"What does l'amour mean in English?"

I rubbed my curls nervously. I knew this, and why was I nervous? The word itself, if you knew it in English of course, was new to me though. I've never been in it. I've never felt it for someone else other than my mother.

"Love?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Bleh, I didn't like this chapter, but I was sick of having this not done. I simply ran out of ideas for this chapter, roflroflroflrofl~. But the next chapter is the football game and then the party, and I HOPEFULLY have some ideas for you guise. Anyways, you guys got me over 14 reviews for the previous chapter, sojdifjeiof. there isnt enough words to describe how happy I was when I got those reviews, and I read every single one I got, no joke. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter. I don't like it as I said before, but tell me what you think about it. I personally think it's too choppy and yes, I could've spent more time trying to make it bettter if I didn't waste so much time doing worthless crap. Anyways, don't expect another long wait for the next chapter, as long as I get reviews, then i'll try and start writing it tonight. Mind you, my laptop needs a new charger and of course, I don't have one yet and i'm using the family computer where everyone can read the stuf I type on here! :D:D::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DD:D:D::D:D:D **

**So thats it. Tell me what chu tthhiinnnkkkk.**

**And its Jerzday today! Jersey Shore! Yea budddy! lol srry.**

**& if you wanna follow me on Twitter, private message me and i'll give you my username.**


	4. Chapter 4 :

**HI GUYS!**

****This isn't a new chapter...I logged on for the first time in months, and I tried typing the new chapter for I Make Her Say, but I just can't find a muse for the new chapter. It's been like 3 months since i've updated any of my stories, in fact the last time I was on here was when I was updating my profile. Part of the reason why I haven't been updating is because my laptop charger broke, and it was about 6 months before I got a new one. And then, my hard drive broke awhile before my charger broke so it would've been already about 200 for my laptop to get fixed and to get the charger, so I ended up waiting until late October before I finally got a new one. And then my internet wasn't working. We have this wireless modem, and my laptop would not connect to the internet ever. But today, we finally got something that connected it to the wireless so it works again. Otherwise, I've just been too busy to even think about updating anything when I had so much work to do. I had a lot of school projects, and i'm in an Advanced English class, so i'm bugged if I have to take finals too when other people at my school are. I wanna say i'm gonna truly update this story. but honestly, if we're talking about in the next few weeks during winter vacation, I doubt it's gonna happen unless I get inspiration to get ideas.

But I wanna start a new story. But I dont wanna start them without you guys knowing what I'm planning on doing. What I'm gonna do, is when i'm done typing this book, I'm gonna type the ideas that I do have, and you guys just review and tell me which one (or ones) you want me to do most. Keep in mind, I haven't typed anything in more than a few months, so I don't really know if anybody else had these ideas (if anyone else does and has started doing them, I am in absolutely sorry), and i'm asking you guys to tell me which ones you like because I honestly don't know if they are good ideas. Keep in mind, some of these stories will have drugs, sex, and a lot of other whoopadoo. I might update this as I get more ideas, cause I don't expect to get a lot of reviews as soon as I post this so.

I know I haven't been good at updating, and for that I am sorry. just so you know, you can always talk to me at my twitter, or ask me questions at my tumblr account, anonymous is open, so you don't have to make an account to ask me anything or talk to me. I'm gonna put those in my profile when I get the chance, since I don't have them there now. Now, it's time for the story ideas!

* * *

**NEWPORT LIVING** _(if you wanna get an idea of what the plot is, search for the song **newport living by cute is what we aim for **_on youtube :) )

_There's a new girl in town. Sweet, innocent and hiding a deep dark secret. She longs for one thing and that one thing is to be one of **them.** them being the most popular crowd at her new high school in her new town, Newport. It's not like she doesn't have her reasons for wanting to fit in, doesn't everyone? But no one will know. Not that she knows or anything, but being one of **them **is one hell of a roller coaster ride. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. But then again...does anyone?_

a/n: this is the main one that has to do with drugs, sex, and a lot of drama. The main couple is Niley, but there is gonna be other couples involving Niley that aren't gonna necessarily gonna be with each other until a point in the story. This one is my favorite. Like I said, listen to the song, and you might get it. A story about lies, rumors, and all of what you just read.

**WONDERSTRUCK** _"i'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home."_

_I walked down the hallways. it was like I owned the entire school. Well that was kind of true. I was the most popular girl in the senior class. Nothing could come my way. I smiled at people who waved at me, and ignored the ones who were below me. call it snotty, call it bitchy, it was what people expected of me. dating the football captain gave you quite a reputation. It was perfect. As I opened my locker, I noticed that the hallway got unusually quiet. I looked up and saw someone walking down the hall. he had dark curly hair, was wearing a white v-neck with a leather jacket, and jeans. He looked absolutely stunning. I watched him walk, not even begging to trip. Flawless. he walked past me, glancing at me and then kept walking. It felt like the room was starting to get hot. Was it just me? Maybe that, or I was wonderstruck._

a/n: confusing? heres the plot in English. This popular girl is wonderstruck when the new kid comes to school, slated with curiosity as to how someone can seem so utterly perfect. she wants to get to know him, yearning for him, but he doesn't want anything to do with her. thats the plot. It sounded much better in my mind.

* * *

So, those are my story ideas that I have. Once again, i'm asking you guys to tell me which ones you want because I don't know which ones are good. So, please, read through this entire update, and read the little previews I have you guys of two new potential stories. Then review and tell me which one you think I should do, or if I should even do both. Once again, I am totally sorry for not updating as often as I would have liked to, life just got in the way, and it is the weekend, so yay for me having the brains to actually get something out, even if it's not a story. I hope nobody steals these ideas. I came up with these ideas, and if anybody else has an idea simliar to these and has already started a story with them, I really am truly sorry. I didn't steal anybody elses ideas, so if anybody takes mine I will not be the happiest person ever.

So, just review and tell me what you want, and the one with the more votes will get to be my new story, or possibly even both of them will. I'm gonna put the link to the song in my profile, along with links to my Twitter and Tumblr page, where will be the only places you will be able to contact me.

k, bye


	5. Chapter 5

Update:

So it's really been awhile. Awhile meaning as in almost a year since I updated any of my stories. I know I probably owe a bunch of you, who have read this a major explanation. I've just been busy with school. Things have not been picture perfect for me and my family, and I won't lie: it's been a struggle. Let's just say I never imagined I'd be going through this when I was 7 years old.

Some of you may have heard about the song a certain someone sang a few days ago at a concert. Ever since then, I've been feeling in the mood. To actually write about this dang couple. Especially the people. I don't know what I'm going to do. I've been thinking about writing another chapter for this, but I don't even remember what I wrote about when I was younger. Or if it was even good, in my humble opinion. So I really don't know what I'll do, but I might just start writing again tonight. And thanks for everyone who's read and reviewed over the years. You really don't know how much I appreciate it, and smiled whenever I read them. Sometimes they were the only highlight of my day.

thanks


End file.
